


Carry On

by gayenid



Series: Logan Winchester - sister fic [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst, Anxiety, Are these enough tags, Crying, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Please give me validation, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, SPN - Freeform, Sisterfic, Supernatural - Freeform, Wedding, Winchester Sister, carry on, cas didn’t stay dead, dean didn’t die either, finale, logan is 23, logan is still sassy, sisfic, the finale was stupid so i fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: After Chuck is defeated and Jack becomes God, Logan Winchester and her brothers are finally free. But a case involving vampires might be the last straw for the siblings.based on 15x20 “Carry On”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Logan Winchester/Kate the angel, Logan Winchester/big brother!Dean Winchester, Logan Winchester/big brother!Sam Winchester
Series: Logan Winchester - sister fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267235
Kudos: 3





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo yeah. like everyone else, the spn finale pissed me off so here’s my fix it fic involving my ocs, logan and kate!! also if some stuff doesn’t make sense, who cares cuz the canon version also didn’t make sense!!!
> 
> trigger warning for mentions of violence and food. i think that’s it for this one
> 
> i hope y’all enjoy!! please leave kudos and comment, i appreciate feedback!! :-)

An alarm clock awoke Logan Winchester on a warm, sunny day. No more getting up at dawn to find a way to kill God, no more worrying about the fate of the world. Chuck had been defeated by the Winchesters and Jack, and while Jack went on to play his new role of God, Dean, Sam, and Logan were finally free of Chuck’s reigns. Logan never felt more alive, more able to breathe. She stretched her arms before lazily climbing out of bed, thankful to get a good night’s rest. 

Logan shuffled into the bunker’s kitchen where the smell of fresh cooked eggs and bacon filled her nostrils. It was Sam’s routine at this point to go for a run and then make his siblings breakfast. As soon as Logan sat down, Dean appeared in his robe, stalking the countertops for food. 

“It’s hot!” Sam exclaimed as bread popped out of the toaster. Dean ignored him and grabbed it.

“Hot bread!” Dean winced. Logan couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

Logan liked the idea of a normal, apple pie life. She could settle on hanging out with her brothers and spending time with Kate. She was sure Sam and Dean enjoyed the idea, too, since Jack was able to bring Cas back to Dean after he succumbed to the Empty, and since Chuck no longer controlled the narrative, Eileen was back with Sam. If her brothers were happy along with herself, that was fine by her.

After the siblings had their showers and chores done by ten, they all sat in the Bunker’s main room, scanning their laptops for any signs of monsters. Miracle (the dog Dean had saved after Chuck wiped away human existence) laid his head on Logan’s knee, the girl rubbing his ears while she scrolled through news articles. 

“Nothing weird coming over the wire,” Sam spoke up first. “Social media looks clean. You got anything?” He directed the question to Logan and Dean.

Dean’s eyes widened as he found themselves a place to go. “I got something.” The siblings got in the Impala and headed into town.

When they arrived at their destination, Sam, Dean, and Logan exited the car and walked slowly towards the town square.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Logan asked Dean since he was the one who found the event. 

“Oh, I don’t have a choice, this is my destiny.” Dean joked as he saw the banner marked “pie fest.” He genuinely started to tear up and the younger Winchesters started to laugh at the sight. Dean waved them off as he went off to grab some samples. The siblings sat on a bench as Dean scooped pie into his mouth, and Logan had never seen him so ecstatic. He handed her a plate and fork with a piece of chocolate pie on top. Logan waited until the perfect opportunity to slam the plate on to Dean’s face, whipped cream coating his cheeks and chin. Sam laughed loudly, high-fiving his sister as Dean scrapped the mess off his face with a fork. 

The next morning, the Winchesters got word that police found a body with its blood drained in a home in a nearby town. Its throat was torn out while the attackers took the kids and ran. The mom was left in a disheveled state, her tongue had been ripped out. The police officer showed Dean, Sam, and Logan a picture of what the attackers looked like. It wasn’t human, it was more of a mask. All three of them recognized it immediately. Dean scavenged through their Dad’s journal and found a page from ‘99. Same situation, same drawing, same brutal attacks. Sam concluded that it was likely vampires, and that they were to target Canton next. They drove until they reached a house and family that fit the bill, when a van pulled up in the front yard. People in masks jumped out of the driver and passenger doors, and Dean took the liberty of decapitating the first one, while Logan incapacitated the second one by shooting him in the leg, then the head. They wanted the second guy to talk and give up where the kids were.

After hearing he was shot with a bullet soaked in dead mans blood, Logan ordered the man to talk.

“And if I do, what? You let me go?” The man questioned.

Dean shook his head. “Oh no no. This isn’t a you walk out of here kind of situation. But, see, if you tell us quick, you get this,” he spoke while raising his blood soaked machete. “But if you take your time, you get that.” On cue, Logan held up her tiny knife, the blade as tiny as her fingers. 

“Yeah, I’ll take the itty-bitty one,” the vamp answered.

Logan winced. “That’s a bad choice. See, that,” she pointed to the machete, “is quick and clean. But a blade this small, I’ll have to keep sawing and sawing to get your head off, and trust me, you’ll feel it.” 

The man started to show fear now. “And if those kids are dead, she’s gonna use a spoon,” Dean grinned. The vampire let out a shaky breath, revealing that the children aren’t dead, and that they keep them for harvest. He eventually told the siblings where they were, and the Winchesters headed off to find them and bring them home. 

The Impala’s engine sputtered as they rolled up to a wooden barn, fog engulfing their view. Logan sighed as she walked towards the truck, grabbing the weapons necessary for this fight. Her stomach twisted, her nerves awakened throughout her whole body; something was off about this. She choose to swallow her fear and trail behind her brothers to the barn door. They entered through the front and began scoping the place out in search of the two missing boys, failing to notice the masked vampires had arrived. When Dean kicked open a door and found them, they were immediately met with a crowd of vamps. Sam ordered the boys to run as they prepared to fight. 

Logan took a deep breath before walking towards the monsters, kicking one in the knees while dodging another’s machete. She managed to decapitate one while Dean and Sam continued their fights. Another vamp ran at the youngest sibling and threw her down to the ground, her weapon flying out of her grip as her head hit the floor. Sam had been knocked out by another while Dean was pinned to the floor by two more. A woman strutted into view, Dean recognizing her as a girl from fifteen years earlier, from a case the siblings had worked not long after they picked Sam up from Stanford. Dean began to stall by awkwardly chatting with his foe, and Logan reached discreetly for her machete, and rose from her position on the ground to chop Jenny’s head off, just in time before she chowed down on Dean. Sam regained consciousness and the three began to fight the remaining vampires. Dean was in a struggle with one while Sam and Logan had won their battles, and Dean was pushed back against a beam, clawing at the vamp to avoid being stabbed. Sam ran up and quickly took him down, all of them now dead. Logan tried to calm her breathing while a subtle groan left Dean’s lips, her eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“Alright. Let’s go find those kids and get them outta here,” Sam stated, breathing heavily. 

“Sam... Logan...,” Dean muttered while clutching his chest. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere.” 

Logan tilted her head, trying to read why Dean was acting so strange. 

“There’s something in my - something in my back,” Dean stuttered, trying to calm his breathing. “It feels like it’s right through me.” 

Logan walked forward, placing her hand behind Dean’s back and against the post, her hand covered in blood when she pulled it back. Dean groaned in pain, cursing to himself when he realized what had happened. Sam was in disbelief, frozen in place at the sight of Dean’s blood soaking his sister’s hand. 

“Okay, we got you,” Logan spoke softly as she motioned Sam to grab Dean’s other side, wanting to get him off whatever was keeping him there.

“No, no, no,” Dean begged. “Don’t move me. It feels like this thing’s holding me together right now.” The younger Winchesters respected his wishes and carefully let him go. “Just give me a minute,” he wheezed.

Logan nodded frantically. “I’m gonna call for Cas and Kate. You’re gonna be just fine,” she spoke soothingly, while caressing Dean’s cheek with her hand. She figured praying to the angels would be faster than hoping they had their phones on them. She prayed silently to the two, begging them to get there as quickly as possible, since she didn’t know how much time Dean had left. Logan didn’t know it, but Sam was praying, too. Fortunately, Castiel and Kate appeared inside the barn before Logan and Sam had even finishing speaking. They saw the state Dean was in, and Cas raised his fingers to the eldest brother’s forehead, healing his wounds and guiding him off the screw he was stuck on. Dean exhaled loudly, engulfing Cas in a hug in thanks. Logan also sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around both Kate and Sam, a tear slipping past her eye and onto her cheek. 

Dean decided that after this close of a call, it was time to pack it up and retire from the life. Logan and Sam didn’t even hesitate to agree, knowing they left their mark on the world, and the world luckily didn’t need them anymore. 

[three years later]

Logan wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her suit jacket, her nerves cranked up to eleven at the sound of people chatting outside. After the whole ordeal at the barn, Logan refused to hold things back, since any day could be her last. She proposed to Kate soon after the incident, wanting this to be /her/ thing, not Chuck’s, not her assigned ending. Logan knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the angel, even though Kate would stay young and she would grow old. The youngest Winchester thought of it as symbolic, not something that could dampen their love for each other. 

They planned the wedding for a while, wishing for it to be perfect, and she scheduled it where both of her brothers could be present, since they all split apart to lead normal lives after the vamp case. Dean moved to the East Coast with Cas, not wanting to waste any time since he was already past forty. They bought a small house in New Hampshire with a yard Miracle could run laps in. Sam and Eileen decided to stay in the midwest where they started a family, having a daughter named Mary. Logan and Kate traveled around the country like her and her brothers did for years, the nostalgia too much for her to let go. It was easy for the siblings to reunite since two of the three had angels as partners, able to zap themselves wherever they wanted to go. All three of them have their dream lives, even if it took fifteen years for them to finally get them. 

As Logan paced her way through the dressing room of the venue, she heard a knock echo from the door. 

“Who is it?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding too shaky from the nerves.

“Your favorite people in the world,” said Sam from behind the door. The brothers opened the door to reveal their older looking younger sister sporting a maroon suit jacket and dress pants. Her hair was done up, (courtesy of Claire and Charlie) with a studded headband pushing her overgrown bangs out of her face.

“Wow. You look beautiful, bug,” Dean said first, pulling his sister into a hug, careful not to wrinkle her clothes. 

“Thanks, De,” Logan replied as she pulled away. 

“I’m so proud of you, Lo. I’m glad I get to send you off today,” Sam said next. Logan wrapped her arms around Sam, squeezing tight while her eyes started to water. 

“There’s no one I would rather have,” Logan admitted, releasing Sam from her arms. She squinted towards his face, noticing his beard looking a little.. gray.

“Is that gray hair? You’re old, dude,” Logan laughed as Sam became embarrassed. Dean snickered as he witnessed the same sass Logan always possessed.

“Way to ruin the moment, sis,” Sam muttered, playfully swatting her hand away from his face. 

Logan turned to look at the clock, noticing the ceremony was about to begin.

“It’s time, you guys ready?” Logan asked, her heart racing throughout her chest.

“Course, we’ve been ready,” Dean replied, letting Logan snake her arm throughout his, her doing the same to Sam. A person working the venue opened the door of the dressing room to reveal the aisle and Kate standing at the alter. Kate was sporting a maroon dress to match Logan, Cas standing by her side as her best man. Upon seeing Kate, Logan’s eyes were no longer dry as the wedding bells began to sound, and Sam and Dean escorted their baby sister towards the love of her life.

And truthfully, they all could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i’m overly emotional  
> :)


End file.
